Fade into the Moonlight
by Akkadia
Summary: What happened after Sho was shot by Son. What actions did Kei take to save his best friend. This my take on what happened when the screen fades to black... Please read and review first actual Moonchild fic!


A/N: Ok, considering the fact it is my favorite movie I decided to write a story for it. This is my idea on what happened after Sho gets shot and it fades to black. This will be in Kei's POV I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Unless you're counting the dvd itself, no I don't own Moonchild.

I glanced up and winced at the brightness of the sun piercing through the opening of the ceiling compliments of Sho. But that didn't stop me from running through the suns rays ignoring the sting from it as I did. I had to find Sho. I had to find him and stop him from getting himself killed.  
I had lost count of how many times I had saved that man's life. Through all our rampages I have helped Sho slide through death's grip. But if he continued to act recklessly I fear there may come I time I'm too late. Just that one thought scared me more than when Luka died.

I followed the echo of the last gunshot. The smell of blood filled my nose. Blood I hadn't sensed in years. It couldn't be! Following the scent I made my way through the debris of the rundown building. I stopped when the scent of blood nearly knocked me back.

My eyes nearly widened in shock. Son was standing over Sho, a single gun clutched in his hand. Sho was lying on the ground struggling to hold on to the last minutes of his life. His shirt was covered in his blood. The scent nearly overpowered me but I focused my attention on the bastard in front of me., "How could you?" I more so demand than ask.

"This is our destiny." Son raised his gun and pointed it in my direction.

I was quicker as I raised my own gun and fired until the chamber was empty. When Son's lifeless body fell to the ground I ran to Sho's side and hoisted him up so he was resting against my chest, "Sho what happened?"

Sho spat out some blood as he continued to tremble, "Everyone's gone." He managed to gasp out.

"What do you mean?" I asked holding him closer, I could feel the hot tears brutally stinging my eyelids. How long had is been since I last cried? If memory served me correctly it was almost 30 years ago after I witness the sun take away my Luka.

My precious Luka; the man who turned me into this blood lusting monster. But he was also my friend my mentor, my father. Luka was everything to me. But then he gave up and left me alone. Left me to cope with eternity. But that's when he came into my life. Sho. He was so innocent, so young. Just the way he showed me no fear when I drank that man's blood, was enough to want me to give this existence a seconds chance. Now that with that same man lying in my arms, dying in my arms,. It was too much for me to take. He couldn't do that do me. He just couldn't!

"Don't forget our promise." Sho gasped as he his hand reached out.

I grasped his blood soaked hand into my own, "Sho don't die!" I screamed allowing the tears to flow freely, "Stay with me!" I held Sho closer, "Don't leave!"

(Ok, here in the movie is where it fades to black. Now here's what I think happened!)

The feeling I was forced to endure when I watched Luka die was starting to fill me. I couldn't stand having to experience that horrible pain again, I wouldn't. I had lost Luka, I wasn't going to lose Sho. Not after what we had gone through together.

I could still hear his heartbeat so I knew he was still alive but only just,. I hesitated next to Sho's neck, "Sho, I'm going to save you." He whispered breathing deeply. I tightened my grip on his blood soaked hand, "Sho, forgive me."

I closed my eyes and sank my fangs into his neck. It had been so long since I had tasted blood. The sweetness of it overflowed my senses. I was so engulfed in the exotic feeling that the only thing that stopped me was the searing pain on my skin. I knew I had to get out of the sun, before I shared Luka's fate. Using my vampire strength I lifted Sho into my arms and ran into the shadows.

Once there I placed Sho gently on the ground. I sank my fangs into my wrist and held it over Sho's lips remembering how Luka had turned me. My blood and tears dripped onto his pale face, "Please Sho, you can't leave me. You can't leave your daughter I won't let you." I whispered between sobs, "I saved your life countless times, Sho you owe me big time. Now do it!" My voice echoed around me. I let out a faint gasp when I felt pressure on my wrist. I looked down to see Ships lips on my wrist tears flowing from his eyes, "You crybaby." I whispered even as my own tears continued to fall.

As Sho pulled himself away from me I watched as he underwent a small almost unnoticeable transformation. A vampire these days tries to avoid drinking blood unless they desperately need it. I knew from personal experience considering how long I spent in prison It's our way of clinging on to our lost humanity. We can't digest food but we can drink water. However newly turned vampires are weak. When Luka first turned me I experienced a thirst beyond imagination. So I knew what Sho would feel like when he woke up.

When Sho stopped trembling I gathered him into my arms and began the long trip back to his apartment. Using Sho's white trench coat to cover his vulnerable form, I ran under the awnings of the stores so fast the mortals were unable to detect us. When I reached the building I carried Sho into his room and placed him on his bed. I knew from personal experience that Sho would sleep for a while. But there was a chance he could wake up sooner than I had. so I retrieved a pillow and blanket and set them on the floor next to Sho's bed. I wanted to make sure I was at Sho's side when he woke up.

When my head hit the pillow I suddenly realized how tired I was. I curled up into a ball and let my mind drift into what I prayed as a dreamless slumber. After everything that had happened I wasn't sure if my mind could handle any dreams.

A/N: Like it hate it? I've had this idea for awhile and I hope that it's satisfactory to other Moonchild fans! 3 reviews=chapter 2!


End file.
